Capri Island
by PutzBoo
Summary: Isabella Swan. This name reminds you something? Of course, being the daughter of the Queen of England, one can not perceive it. But all she ever wanted was to have a normal life. And of course, know their true love. The princess hated the idea of not bei
1. Prologue

Prologue.

And looking at the stars that night, I realized that nothing cared, if not being alive. But being alive didn't mean just breathing and smiling falsely to the looks that landed on me, but venture to the limits in which, before, I wouldn't dare to go beyond. I couldn't fly, but I could jump off a peak and feel the wind against my face. I couldn't live a fairy tale, but it could just escape from my reality. And that's what I was supposed to do.

You will discover ...

"I'd rather find out for themselves."

Who not every princess ...

"How many 'normal adolescents' would not give an arm to be the daughter of the Queen, Princess of England"

He lives in a fairy tale ...

Why my life had to be a drug? That's what I asked myself every morning, but that, in exception, I wondered why my life ... lifeless.

Why can not trust everyone around you ...

Liar bastard. "I whispered, pinching my hand in anger.

Or maybe you need someone to trust.

"I am confident that with you?"

Even someone ...

"Who are you?!"

For the love of truth ...

"I think I love you."  
"You think?"

And help you find your identity ...

"Where you going?" He asked, taking the photo in my hands. I took it back, making a face to that intruder.

And everyone knows that nothing goes as planned ...

"What happened?" I asked, as everything shook as if the world was ending.

A princess discovers her fairytale away from everything she ever thought possible. A new place for her, a new family, a new love.

"I have to get here."

Capri, because life is a wonder.


	2. Chapter 1

N / A: "Come on, go on, there is no reason to make such a fuss." He said getting closer with that smile that always caused my. And this was the reason I hate him so much.

See you at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 1: Completing the Doubtful

Soundtrack: Adore - Paramore  
(Link to YouTube: .com/w atch? V = gi2qKfKGzC0)

Isabella POV:

Then, for the fifth time that day, I stumbled upon that terrible jump and I crashed on the ground.The heavy books fell upon me, leaving me with even more pain. I tried to get up but I could not.Drugs. Drugs. Drug thousand times and still not be enough.

"Honey, you need to do it right. I do not know what his mother would do if I did not get your balance up to eight this afternoon. "The voice of bells said, and I could only look at the person's feet in front of me. That woman was my real mother all my life, because it simply would not run away with me?!

"One day I'll still try to run away Elizabeth, I promise. I can not stand it, I do not need so much.Why can not I just be a normal teenager in London, to live my life, choose who I want to marry, and above all be able to go wherever you want, when you want to e. .. "I said dreamily, feeling helpless with that dress adorned with pink cloths and others. I hated that color. Gave so much sickness rose, pink, pink, pink! Argh!

"Just little Isabella, you are not a normal teenager. You will have to learn it. How many 'normal adolescents' would not give an arm to be the daughter of the Queen, Princess of England, and even have a boyfriend, a fiance and Jacob? "She smiled that warm maternal warmth and helped me up off the floor shiny. She stroked my hair and then straightened, and smooth my dress.

"Yes, but I'd give both my arms and my legs, if necessary, to my mind, to have at least a normal day. Being a normal teenager. "I said picking up the heavy books off the ground with help from Elizabeth and placing the head. "Come again, trying this torture." I said, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. I opened my eyes as she realized that Elizabeth cared for sound again, with that slow music unbearable and back to me.

I got ready, put my body in the right, and Elizabeth too, but the position of man. We begin to dance slowly, as I took my balance. The song ended and I started to walk, which always made me fall.

"You are doing well, tiny." Said Elizabeth and I felt the smile of your voice. I walked to the steps that shaped and timed jump. The noise of it was very boring. But well, I was getting.

"Absolutely." I heard a voice from across the room toward the double doors of solid wood. The room was nicely decorated, who was an old man of ninety years. I always lived in this house, but this house was never my home.

I turned on the alert for the owner of the voice again and the books fell, taking with them my own body.

I do not want to run  
But every time you come around

"Come on, go on, there is no reason to make such a fuss." He said getting closer with that smile that always caused my. And this was the reason I hate him so much. Well, not exactly hate, but he provoked me, and worse was that I liked! And I hated it.

"Who let him in?" I asked with eyes flashing as raised as usual. He smiled more openly and I rolled my eyes. Elizabeth chuckled, took the books on the floor, and with them, left the room, closing the doors. Finally, we were alone. That was dangerous, very dangerous.

Not that he was a criminal, ever, was that maybe I could not hold me in doing things that is not right to do. I laughed as he approached me. Well, after all, I liked Jacob. As a boy, he was my boyfriend, fiance to be more clear.

"Let's see what your mood is as small as the lady herself." He said placing his hand on my chin and laughing. His laughter was a naughty child, upset by the size, denouncing their twenties.Well, so what? I would nineteen today!

And I feel more alive, more than ever

"What brings you here?" Asked in a voice still bitter, but with a smile on his face. Her smile opened and he walked with a stride, leaving with us only a small space.

"Tu, mi hermosa." He said, while playing with his nose on my face, and I trying to balance my breath.

"Oh, I feel honored now." I said with palpable sarcasm in my voice and then laughed. His nose was still tracing paths in my face. "Jacob, for your sake, stop it." I said, trying to look sensible.I really need to say how my voice actually came out?

"Or you'll do what?" Jacob said with a playful voice. Cursed internally, but then I had an idea, smiling genuinely. I spent my hand, roping her neck tenderly, as one who does not want anything, and ended with the space between us. I did not do anything else, was my limit, but I knew I had exceeded it by now. He stopped breathing for a few seconds, pulled my arms wrapped it and gave a small step away from us a little. I smiled victoriously.

And I think this is too

"Either I do it." I said and he laughed, lowering his head and messing his hair. Jacob was charming. Come from Spain and was dark, which was very rare in London, and black hair. His eyes were serious, but his cheerful smile. He respected me and loved me, but unfortunately I do not. I really wanted to love him, but could not, I did not know exactly how. I would marry him soon, said he had never loved him, and everything was a piece of the royalty agreement, and I thought I was ready for it. Not really.

I ran my hand again in the engagement ring, forgetting that she was not alone in that huge hall."I. .." I started to say on impulse, without really knowing what she would say.

But maybe we're too young  
And I still do not know what is real

"I guess I better off, you have to train for the dance. Have a nice day. "He said, realizing my inner turmoil. I dropped the ring, and he took my right hand and kissing, as were the real rules.But I did not follow standards.

"I've said that you do not need these things too formal. I hate it! "He said pulling my hand back, and with a grin kissed the hand that was just on the lips of my 'boyfriend'.

But I know I never wanted anything so much

"We've talked about that Isabella," he said smiling. I knew he hated it as much as I do. "We can not do anything that goes beyond the rules." He said calm, but approaching.

"Really? And you never thought to go beyond a little to be? "I asked, 'arranging' his tie around his neck, and pulling gently. His smile grew.

"Never." He said with his voice still serious, but holding me by the waist.

"This really is a shame you know?!" I said sly, clasping his neck.

I never wanted anyone so much

"U'hun." He nodded, closing his eyes, followed by me. He licked my lips and I opened them for him. At this very second, someone coughed behind Jacob. Exalted, unpacked the 'little' hug, and I smiled embarrassed. At least it was Elizabeth.

"I see you had a great children." She said looking directly at me.

"Oops." I said simply, shrugging his shoulders, causing your laughter.

"Well, if we excuse Jacob, our dear princess behaved and must train and see that there are ways to be concentrated in their presence." Elizabeth said politely waved and Jacob.

"Yes ma'am, I need to go to the father of Isabella also deal with some unfinished business." He smiled at me, kissed my hand again, and Elizabeth, with all possible formality. I waved goodbye to him, hating as I was getting used to that pose a princess, and that wave into. He laughed at my face and left the room, closing the doors again.

I turned my face slowly toward a smiling Elizabeth, but she frowned quickly, realizing my.

"That guy is not my father." I said, crossing his arms exhausted, as she placed the books on my head. "He never will be." I continued with the voice stubborn, even if Elizabeth did not say anything.

"Oh Isabella, do not be so hard on George, he devotes a lot of you!" She said calmly, giving me a hand gently as we walked by the great room, a step too slow.

"Tell me the truth! He was not even the one my graduation! "I said annoyed as he tried to pay attention to my feet not to stumble 'accident' in my own feet.

"But you did not have graduation, baby." She said trying not to laugh.

"It's exactly what I'm talking about!" I exclaimed, frowned a little, confusing me, and going back to my line of reasoning. "But I bet if I had anything he would not have gone." I said finally, dropping his hand, and taking the few books to the top of my head.

"Honey, do not judge what is right or finalize the doubtful." Bluestocking Elizabeth said as always, the phrase that I did not know how to apply.

"I do not care that something doubtful or what it does, just say that George is not my father!Nothing can change that. "I said stubbornly, making the dress, awkwardly, the head, with the help of Elizabeth careful. Now yes, I was with my leg, black blouse and a purple paste. I put my sandals and went toward the door with my 'nanny' to my side. "What we have now?" I asked, opening the door without blinking, while Elizabeth gave the palm top.

"Now you will have yoga, then going to class in Italian, then you go to your bathroom, your bathroom will be ready. I'll meet you in your room in two hours in his room, with the stylists, designers and those people that you love so much. "She said jokingly and I laughed. She knew me very well.

"Great, I love yoga!" I said sarcastically and turned around. "See you in two hours." I said, going toward the meditation hall. Greeted the guards, who opened the doors of wood - which was the problem with electronic gates?! - And went, as taking the pair of smelly socks on the table, holding my hair and going to the center of the room. "Good morning Emily." I said, me sitting in front of the mat, checking my appearance in the mirror.

"Good afternoon Miss Isabella." Miss?, You wonder, but really I talked about the formality. The only people besides my mother and Georg who could call me anything other than 'Miss' were Jacob, Elizabeth and my brother Emmet.

Well, let's explain a little more things ... My mother had a 'boyfriend', hidden from the family, was more like a lover. I do not know the story very well, but in short she was pregnant and engaged to George. Only I, Emmet, Elizabeth and Mom, of course, knew about it. Georg was a respectful man, and was a cousin of my mother. The wedding was scheduled, and my mother slept with my real dad one night before this forced marriage.

Well, of course not wish to realize that I was not the daughter of Georg, after all, let's face it, it was a night of difference then ...

Well, I never really liked George, and asked for Elizabeth, right arm of my mother, if George was my father. She explained only that, and what little I know about it. I was just relief, and surprise, to finally know why I never liked George.

And yes, Emmet is my older brother, but instead of me, he loves George, and follows the same steps as his 'father'. It may seem that he does not care much for me, but the big one is dedicated to me, and after Elizabeth, is my daily living. Only he is able to understand me completely.

Jacob was my boyfriend, and my suitor from my fifteen years. I never questioned about it, as I said, I liked Jacob, but did not love him. I do not know what was the mistake, but just felt like I was losing a bit of me, by marrying him.

If I let you love me  
Be the one to love

Elizabeth was a second mother to me, was ALWAYS with me. When I was born she was already there, from nanny to ... Well, nanny. She teaches sewing - which I never, ever in my life I will do - cook, dress, behave, speak, she teaches the formal dances, teach me other things like math, English and Portuguese, and these things that as she says, I hate.

Emily was just a yoga teacher, which I also hated.

After all, royalty was a kind of an ***.

And here I was in my huge room in front of the mirror with the undergarment designers getting dressed, as if I were a vegetable, while the stylists, the makeup artists and those people I hate to do their work, and Elizabeth , who never misses, as always talking about the formalities of the dance. Seriously, it was my birthday and I could not make war food. Not that I've ever done.

"Open the smile princess, the night is yours!" The hairdresser said smiling at me.

"Of course, the day has gone whole body" I said a bad mood, and everyone looked at me, scolding me. I closed my mouth again, while the makeup artist finished his service. I was almost ready, and, as always, was beautiful. My dress was almost white lilac long as usual, and I used a semi-jump, as I had come to terms with Elizabeth. My hair had a clear, bright clip, holding only a little of it, leaving fallen layer the rest of it. Some clusters were branched, and my fringe was huge now shaping my face, sometimes rolling back. The makeup was simple and had a little black, it was nothing too pink, and I liked a little. The cheeks were rosy in nature, and my lips were wet with a special gloss that gave luster to it.

The other employees had already left, and now was only Elizabeth, smiling proudly at me. I smiled at her, I knew I was never good with feelings. That's what I should have in common with my father because my mother was always flustered and happy.

"Honey, you are perfect." She said, while I was still standing in front of the mirror as a pillar of ancient Rome.

"Yeah, I know." He said jokingly, looking at the clock hours in Elizabeth. Ten o'clock, it was my time to come. "It's time." He smiled broadly and shaking his hand lightly and Elizabeth. She smiled delicately and opened the door for me. I left my room and down the hall, in the way of the main hall of dances, my boyfriend.

You go through everything?  
Being what I'm looking for

He settled back, as he opened his mouth, such a surprise as I was, adjusted his hands with white gloves, the sword rested on his waist, and all his serious countenance, which made him more charming. I smiled secretly to him and he winked at me with a mischievous smile resting on his lips for a few seconds. He was on the other side of the ladder, and I on the right. Our names were being announced by a loud voice, while all attention turned to me. Envy, greed, anger, fear, desire, lust. Several looks unknown, but what I held my attention, despite the pride of my brother and mother, my supposed father, I held the attention of another kind of look.

Wonder.

If I let you love me  
Being that the worship

One that I had never seen before in years in this hall while I go down those same staircases of white marble, chandeliers shining on my face and slow and boring music, I've never seen anything so ... Real. It was like a prince indeed was how he was dressed, one that I had never seen before. I did not know, but I would know it, I felt this longing to know his name. He smiled at me, and I do not refrained from smiling back, I had to be educated, right?!

"Honey, are you okay?" Another voice asked me, and I realized that I had finished the steps for a while. I smiled embarrassed to Jacob, and link my hand on his arm, formally. I looked back to the people present at the ball, and realized that the person for whom I sought was no longer there. Where was he? As he came so fast?! "You are looking for someone?" Said close to my ear and I looked quickly at him, and go to pieces in his smile.

You go through everything?  
Whatever I'm looking for

"No, just looking at the crap that my mother has to call many people in just over a year that I'm alive." I whispered in his ear and he winced, then laughed.

"You deserve, mi hermosa." He said into my ear as we crossed the huge hall slowly, to the throne, where sat my mother, George and Emmett by his side, dressed in a manner similar to Jacob.

"And I thought it was a rebel without a cause." I mumbled sarcastically and he laughed again as we approached the throne of my mother, who has stood up exalted in happiness, and holding me strong.

"Oh my daughter, not seen you all day." She said with the voice happy and smiling, and I quickly looked to George, just behind my mother.

The hug broke up a little later, as George put his hand on the shoulder of my mother. Emmet just smiled at me, knowing that I was leaving the only my mother and no one to hug me in public.

Jacob was again beside me, and my mother raised a smile. I smiled back at her, but not feeling completely satisfied. I felt something strange, I was not able to discern, but I knew it was something new, it was a craving I did not know.

Help me to back down  
From clouds of heaven

I talked a little with some guests, and soon it was time to honor dances. First it was my 'father'.The dance was slow, not many words exchanged, just a few: "I'm proud of you my princess." And a "thank you daddy" in return.

Then it was with my brother, who stepped on my foot sometimes disguised, but it was quite fun. Well, there are ways to be with my brother and not have fun, right?!

Now was the dance with the groom. Jacob came up to me, we put ourselves in certain poses, and the music, the only slow song that I liked started. I smiled for what sounded good to my ears, and gave a hand to my boyfriend. He smiled confidant to me, and I blinked a few times to the image that is projected behind Jacob. Again the man, who he was anyway? And a smile so silent those seemed to call my name?

You know I'm suffocating  
But I blame this town

"I knew that looks gorgeous today?!" I heard the melodious voice in my right ear and looked at the man in front of me.

"I knew it was exactly this teaser that launched my father about my mother?" I said jokingly, reminding me of my real father.

"Good to hear that it worked." He said, squeezing my waist. Gradually, the scenery around me was disappearing, person by person, step by step, instrument by instrument, by chandelier chandelier. But left one person in the audience. The mystery man was still there, he still seems to call me, I could almost hear. "How was your day?" Asked how to hide a joke or something.

"Common." I simply said, feeling the heat of the breath of Jacob in the apple of my face. The hand that was on his shoulder, walked slowly up to his neck. He countered with the look, but encouraged me to smile. "I felt his presence throughout the day. What do you say about that?! "I asked curious and he laughed.

"Well, I can only say you're better at yoga, and that seems to Italian nationality." He said casually, and I saw his eyes, stepping 'accidentally' on his foot. He knew I would not make a lack of those. Your hug my waist tightened further, ending the space between us, I do not understand, but the next round, I saw the man look silly. I closed my eyes, sighing, and lightly touched my head on the chest of Jacob.

We sat in silence for a time, when, without thinking I asked something they should not.

"If I ran away, you come with me?" I asked, biting my lower lip stronger then hate me for always being so impulsive. Then the music ended, and Jacob was a few inches away from me, and I looked directly into her eyes in love.

"Isabella, I love you e. .." was just that I kept in my head, closed my eyes, as that phrase was repeated several times in my head.

Isabella, I love you. Love you. I love you.

Why do I deny?  
The things that burn inside

I opened my eyes quickly, and sat on my bed. I was dreaming about it for days. Well, one week only. And guess what? Lacked now only three weeks to the long-awaited wedding.

Then I rested my weary head in my hands, feeling like shouting, but I restrained myself. Do not want to wake everyone. Not even about Jacob, who was in his room down the hall. I went to the window, overlooking the beautiful view of the garden, as I usually do when I tried to forget something, relax.

Jacob POV:

Was in the garden, sitting on the bench, looked at the sky. I was doing the right thing? Now, of course not, but I just could not do otherwise, I needed it.

"Hello" The voice that I so longed to hear came to my ears. I got up and saw the dark silhouette of the girl I really loved.

"Hello" I said getting closer. I took her hand and kissed it, then, with this route, I went up to his neck and smelled strongly smell, reminding me of how good this was. "I missed you." I continued, holding her strongly against me. I tried to seal our lips, when his face turned, and left just a kiss on his cheek.

"I have to say I got tired of it." She told me, making me feel stabbed to death on the cross. "I can not be your lover." She continued, with an irrepressible tears, down his brown face.

"But why? You do not love me? "I asked with a lump forming in his throat.

"But of course I love you, just do not feel right the other." She said, pushing me from her embrace, and under the moonlight I could see the hurt in their printed eyed. I was silent for a long time. I could not let it go, I loved her, I could not do this to her, not me.

"Give me a chance, I will fix it, I will be his alone, just need to give me a break, please." I begged, grabbing his right hand, wrapped in my two. She smiled, with tears still coming down his face. Approached, and hugged me, showing it was satisfied with my solution. He kissed my cheek, then left.

Isabella POV:

Seeing that scene, my breath is out of sync, and discontent, the tears ran down my face smooth. Oh, how that hurt me really. Could not love him, but still felt betrayed.

So deep, I'm barely breathing  
But you just see a smile

Liar bastard. "I whispered, pinching my hand in anger. Of course I should not have learned these bad names, but there is no guilt when I have nothing else to do unless we see Jacob Emmet fighting on the weekends when I escaped from the yoga classes. Of course, no one else knew it as well as Elizabeth.

I looked at the bedside, and I see a vase of flowers, those white roses which Jacob had sent me that afternoon resting. They were beautiful, and white represented innocence.

Sure I was an innocent, thinking that Jacob loved me. The way I was stubborn, annoying, rebel e. .. Urgh! Well, know Maguire Jacob Black, you will never marry me.

I got a rose, petal by petal pulling, returning to my huge bed. Anger gripped me and I thought why not have contained my hysterical screaming.

"How could he?" I asked myself, cashing in all my anger rose. "Let me tell you dear, that for me and all England, that this is unacceptable!" Muttered low, while my eyes were soft.

And I do not want to let it go  
Really I just want to know

I do not remember exactly how long after I slept, but I know I woke up exhausted, with great pain in the chest. The pain was almost physical, but it was not so much.

Elizabeth had the curtains open again, and had taken the white roses dead in my room. The small soybean cake smelled my room, and the little table was already on me.

"Good morning, dear." Elizabeth said, tying my hair. I just smiled at her, taking the glass of guava juice and just biting toast. There was a fruit salad in which I and a few spoonfuls I finally brunch. "What bothers you, little girl?" She asked, noticing my face closed.

If I let you love me  
Be the one to love

"I'd rather find out for themselves." I said simply, moving toward the enormous bathroom and locked the door. My bath was ready and I was impatient to take, I had to do it right, I had to take this doubt that abhorred my mind.

The hot bath was fast, and I put my pants jeas and white shirt, tied my hair and left in full power out of my room. Elizabeth knew me and knew I would not be followed.

You go through everything?  
Whatever I'm looking for

I saw a policeman going to walktock, and stopped him. "Where's Jacob?" I asked smiling. He looked at me, at the clock and again for me.

"Class Box 'He said, pointing to the direction of the room. I thanked him with a smile and went sprinting toward the doors. The guards immediately opened, and I see Jacob punching a heavy bag hung red.

I cleared my throat, calling his attention, and the teacher who was there quickly left the room, closing it soon after, leaving us alone. That was dangerous, I could stop him, so much hatred and hurt I felt.

If I let you love me ...

'Mi hermosa, woke up early today. "Jacob said approaching, as I walked away from him. Of course, he surprised my act, but said nothing.

"Miss Isabella, for you." I said, a lump forming in my throat.

"What's with you dear?" Asked smiling, as he took the gloves Box At that moment I wanted to be a professional boxer.

"Oh, do not make me say what we both know Jacob! When you would tell me that never loved me? "I asked, going straight to the point. He choked on his own saliva, which made him even more miserable, and looked at me scared. "Now, let the formalities aside, I know about the other Jacob." I declared, and was predicting that he had a stroke right there. But you know what? I was not a little worried.

"How did you know?" He asked, sitting in a chair, away from me.

"It really matters? For me, the worst Jacob, is you have pretended all this time. I suffered, trying to understand why I could not love you. But you know what? I do not care anymore. I figured the doubtful ahead of time. Our engagement is over. "Concludes, her hands trembling, seeing where it all stopped.

Being that the worship  
You go through everything?  
Whatever I'm looking for

# End of Chapter # 1

N / A: Twinkies, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because I did not like much, but I wanted to finish as soon as possible, no time to post for you.

I hope a lot of comments from you, and I thank all who have read and have commented, I appreciate you reading now too!

Well, I do not know if you were enjoying the couple Jacob / Bella, so I apologize for ending it so fast. But he will not come out as a villain of the story yet, but he is not the soul mate our princess *.*. Lindas* I hope you enjoyed the music too, which is very special to me too, and these verses, if you have never seen it before, is the verses of music, combined with the chapter.

Thanks again to all of you!

In Brazil, lindas means beautiful girls! Oh, so gorgeous!


	3. Chapter 2 I am Strong!

N / A:

Dear, I got a suuper beta, then ...

In the last chapter of Capri ...

"It really matters? For me, the worst Jacob, is you have pretended all this time. I suffered, trying to understand why I could not love you. But you know what? I do not care anymore. I concluded the doubtful ahead of time. Our engagement is over. "Concludes, her hands trembling, seeing where it all stopped.

In this chapter of Capri ...

"Emmet, I never loved you, but I do feel something for him. I just hope he is happy now, is all. "

"And I think that now I have a sister emo-suicide."

See you at the end of chapters, princesses!

Chapter 2: I am strong!

Soundtrack: Alice - Avril Lavigne  
(Link to YouTube: .com/watch?v=1dyi1BW1cwk)

Isabella POV:

"Isabella, do not say that. Think about your parents! That would not be fair to them! "Jacob rose exasperated, coming toward me. "I love you, mi hermosa." He left a voice tricky, but I looked at him with disgust.

"YOU should have thought of all this before getting involved with another. Jacob, I do not believe you, so you was able to do something at this level! God, and I thinking that I do not deserve not to love you! "

Creeping Out  
Spinning around

Jacob came up to me, and my tears were locked in my eyes, I just could not drop them, could not show how much I was vulnerable to that situation. I shook my head, as if he could prevent it were all so true.

"I'm sorry, dear, I did not think ... I ... "he started to say putting her arms around me. I turned against him, getting back to his chest, in silence. He stroked my head as I tried to end that distress and get it over with once and for all. "Isabella, please say something." He said worried, and I turned to him finally in tears.

"I can not get that damn ring." I said, pulling the engagement ring on my finger tightly, as if my life depended on it. I could not stay that way, I could not let him do that to me.

I'm underground  
I fall down

I said at the same time the doors opened. I looked at the door and saw my brother's red, looking between me and my ex-boyfriend. I threw the ring on the floor in anger and ran, without explanation to anyone. My brother said nothing, but when I looked back, the doors were being closed again. I went to the garden, and I ended up stopping at the same place where Jacob had met with his mistress. I looked at my window, seeing Elizabeth there.

My nanny seemed worried about me, but could not do anything, she knew this time was something more serious. Never had cried for trivial reasons, then these damn crying tears meant that I was really hurt. I sat in that seat where Jacob had been sitting last night, picked up my knees and began to think of good things to try to stop crying.

Some time passed, and the tears had ceased. He had a huge headache, and my finger hurt, so much strength that I had used, trying to get that damned ring that should never have gone to my finger. I cursed the rest of the generations of Jacob, and past generations as well, and got up.

I started to walk among the trees, looking at the ground. This garden was huge, it looked like a mini-forest, always loved staying here. I started taking a different path than usual, and when I realize I was in front of a small chapel. But the chapel was different. It was not exactly what is called a chapel, as it had no saint or anything like that. I was quite far from home, and surely this house was in a location well hidden.

Yeah I fall down

I opened a little door black, and inside that little house, I saw a baby pink box. It was the style of boxes that my mother liked to keep their things, so I assumed that was it. I took the box and closed the door again.

I left the garden, when he began to thunder, taking with me the pink box. Nobody saw me off the guards, went straight to my room on the third floor of the castle, paying no attention to anything around me, just went into my empty room and closed the door, as my mother had me seized the key.

I opened the box, curious as ever, and the content I saw that there were several letters, photos, maps and a piece of fabric.

The first thing I got was a piece of cloth, which looked more like half of a handkerchief. It was a dirty tissue through, for being old and stored for a long time, and it was all embroidered crochet, which also had a color set. The silk handkerchief was noble, but it was filled with gold thread, as my mother used to wear. These appeared to be cotton yarn - never thought that sewing class could be something - but still worked very well.

I left the scarf aside for a time, putting him back the box, and taking a picture. It was a very big house, like the castle, only a little smaller. Featured in this photo, was a man with brown eyes, and short hair. He was a very beautiful yes, but it seems a little older than me. The photo looked old, being a little burned and sepia. I looked behind the picture, looking for a date.

I'm freaking out  
Where am I now?

1990. A year before I was born. I shook my head, trying to forget what came to my mind, and took another picture. This seemed the same time, but it was not a house or a person. This picture shows the sea. It was beautiful, a little different from the beaches of England. It was like ... As if it were deserted. The place reminded me of dreams and happiness. The summary of what I saw before me, even without color. Someone knocked on my door, three rings. Hid everything on alert inside the box again, and throwing it together with the cover to low pillows.

I arranged my hair quickly over my shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Come." She said, just before the door opens, obeying my order. "Ah Emmet, is you." I said, relieving me for not being Elizabeth. All I wanted now was less talk about that incident. "What happened?" I asked, when he sat on the edge of my bed. The rules said that a man could not be alone in the room with a queen, but he was my brother, and God forbid me, I would never do anything with my brother, in public or not.

"Just talk." He told me prevent a heart attack. All I wanted was at my brother a bad name. "He loves Leah, there is no hiding the brightness of his eyes when he speaks it." My brother said, taking my hand with love. I just smiled sadly. "But that does not justify his mistake." He said with disgust. "He had no right to do this with you." He concluded, rubbing in my face. I caught her and kissed her with affection and tenderness.

"Do not worry about that Emmet, all that matters is that I knew before ... You know. "I said embarrassed and he laughed, leading me to do the same. "If he loves her, I can only hope he is happy with it. What is the name the same ...?"

"Leah." He said carefree and looking at the ceiling.

Upside down  
And I can not stop it now

"Yeah, great. Now I'll move on as I always did. "Cheerful smiles, getting up, trying to hide that he was still hurt, and started to walk around my room.

"Ah, little, I knew that today you will have the day off e. .." Emmett said, as I looked at the dummy with my wedding dress. His voice was distant, as it always did when I was distracted, but it was not normal I see sparks black in a white dress. "Honey? You hear me? "Emmet asked. Why was he whispering? Damn, I was not seeing anything, everything was black.

"Emmet? Where are you? "I called for it, but I could not hear my voice. Does he hear me? I leaned on something, trying to shore, but could not bear my own weight, and I ended up falling on the floor, without feeling the thud true. Gradually I was feeling lighter, being carried by unconsciousness.

***

"I still do not believe that once you were able to do that. I never thought I would disappoint my little. "It was the voice of Elizabeth. I was lying, and my eyes closed. What had happened?Elizabeth spoke with who?

It can not stop me now

"No, she is waking up." Now my brother was talking, while my eyes opened slowly, I'm trying to get used to the light. I looked at the window, and saw that it was most days. Then I looked around, saw that he was in another room, I did not know exactly what he was unaware of all the rooms of the house. The first face I saw was that of Elizabeth, who smiled with some kind of punishment for me. Then I looked to my brother with worried expression, as always. I looked to my left, and I see Jacob.

My smile malformed disbanded immediately, and I turned my eyes, bowing his head. I tried to get up slowly, getting at least sitting. My head hurt a lot, but I tried not to show it.

"Someone died by accident?" I asked, with a little fun in his voice, trying to disperse at least some of those bad feelings that lingered in the air. Emmet smiled at me, putting his hand on my cheek, as usual. I sighed, and then I got out of bed, but Elizabeth and Emmet prevented me, throwing me back to bed.

"Gentlemen Elizabeth and Emmet, Mrs. Queen calls out to you in her office." A guard said, with a walktock the ear, leaving the door open for the passage of two. Do not worry about what my mother wanted, because she always called the two for something silly.

I took advantage and got up again and as before, someone forced me to stay in bed. I looked to the side and saw Jacob again, changing me.

I'll get by  
I'll survive

"What's your problem?" Asked poorly educated, with a tone in his voice that I never used before with him. Of course Jacob was scared for a few seconds, but soon pulled himself together in his pose.

"No small, I just want you to be fully recovered before it rises, is well aware that any sudden movement can leave you dizzy again." He said with a voice like that of a physician fully professional. So serious that absence of feeling in his voice, hurt me more but not let me shoot.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but you do not know, no longer has such moral thinking to interfere with my decisions or my actions." I said with a cold voice, admonishing him, defiantly stood up again, this time relieved for anyone to hold me. "Now, I need to resolve my outstanding issues." It went out the door, leaving the guard closed. I climbed the stairs, arriving at the main rooms, and ran to my closing the door quickly and went into the bathroom.

I took a bath, letting the warm water of the shower would take to drain the bad feelings and all the discomfort. I washed my hair without worrying much about what he was doing just felt dirty for even remember about the moments she had with Jacob. Hated how he charmed me. Hated, hated with all my being.

I screamed internally, taking my hobby and going to the closet to put a dress. Was always well regarded wear dresses in the house. Especially the princess Isabella, the queen's daughter Renee. I rolled my eyes, and went straight in the mirror, without having the patience to check it out.

When the world's crashing down  
When I finally hit the ground

I put my white dress, who went to the knee and a slipper with brilliant Georg gave me. I went to my bed, taking the box he found and opened it again. I took the photo of the island, and placed on the bedside table. Then I picked up a paper, yellow. He had some spots, exposing how it was old. He had no date or name, but the lyrics were beautiful. A little lying to the right, and the use of difficult words and old showed me the educated person. It was a letter from my mother for sure, and I knew that that his letter was not biased and much less so beautiful as that.

I closed the letter, realizing he could not decipher those black spots on a yellowish paper. The box was made up largely of letters, with some promises of love and longing. After turn everything around, I found a satin ribbon, white, and very little faded. The tape was average, with some twenty or thirty inches, and I put it in her hair, like a tiara, tying the neck, and looking far into the wall mirror across from my bed.

"Until I was fine with this thing ..." I said, stroking my hair semi-moist, and turned my attention to the box. I got everything except the picture of the island, put in the box and I got the cover, a paper fell. "How many old papers I still vo ..." I started to say, when I saw what was the role. It was a kind of old map, which showed a bit of England and a sea route to Italy. I wonder what was in Italy? And after it, where there was another route to the middle of the sea?

I put this together with the photo and put it back in the small box. I devote my time the other day to discover this doubt that dominated my head now. Well, at least I did not have to worry about bothersome thoughts more, because it does not have time to spare.

Smiled victorious, placing the box under the bed, just when someone knocks on my door.

I will not turn myself around  
Do not you try to stop me

"Enter." I said, back when my brother comes into my room with a tray with pleasant smell hands. I smiled at her, feeling the hunger that followed me for some time. "Yum!" I played when my brother put the lunch table in my bed, and took a chair, sitting on it.

"I spent the lunch hour, then brought a dessert once and for all, not feel hungry before is this strange band in your hair? It was good. "I could not answer, and my brother was messing with my hair like a cat playing with wool.

"Hey, do not mess my hair!" Fought with him while he rearranged the tape again and returned my attention to satisfy my hunger.

" 'Do not mess my hair! ' "Mimicked my voice, which made me laugh, and choke. Recomposed me quickly when I realized the attention of my brother in something else. Oops! "What is that?" He asked, taking the map and the old photo that was on the bedside table. Got your hands quickly, before he could see the contents and put in the drawer, locked it with the key, and putting it inside my dress.

"Nothing much." I replied simply, as if that act was common alien. Emmett shrugged, unconcerned, as it were, and took a toast to my tray. I knew he would want to eat well. "You can keep the rest, do not want more." I pushed the tray toward you, not me feeling more hungry.

"Oh no, please do not tell me that now is in a depression and became anorexic e. .. '

I will not cry

"Emmet, stop it, I'm not depressed, much less stopped eating. I'm very well, I'm just hungry, that's it! I, Isabella, Princess of England, upset that it ends with my boyfriend?! "I asked like the simplest thing in the world" Never! "I answered for myself, causing a nasty smile and my brother. Disgusting that his teeth were filled with strawberry jam.

"But you do not love him?" He asked with his mouth full. Ri categorically, a little before answering.

"Emmet, I never loved you, but I do feel something for him. I just hope he is happy now, is all. "

"And I think that now I have a sister emo-suicide." He said he rolled his eyes with me and we laughed. I took a pillow, putting on me, watching my brother eat. "Are you sure you do not want that? You are really very good. "I shook my head, wondering how I was, what had happened much in so little time.

I looked at the shelf of photos, got up and took a lilac album containing pictures of my seventeen years. I sat on the couch next to my brother, so he could see those photos with me.

I found myself in wonderland  
Get back on my feet again

The first photos, I was with my brother trying to beat him in Shinkage Yagyu-ryu * (*: war of the sword. It was one of the first wars of swords in the old Japan, it was a little tradition among the monks practice it and teach the young warriors. He was there for England a little later, but was little used as a real struggle with the intent to hurt, but as a sport, more common in royalty.). It was clear that I was losing, but that did not discourage me.

I spent the page, seeing the birthday of my brother, dancing with me. We were laughing with a very high brightness in our eyes. It was almost that this piece of paper such joy that it emanated. It was funny how he could not no girl good enough that it could be a good and caring wife to my brother.

I went again and saw a picture of me on my birthday, kissing the cheek of Jacob. This time I came to page quickly, but soon saw that the following pages were full of pictures of me with Jacob. I closed the album quickly, making a muffled thud in the process.

Emmett looked at me and I just smiled, putting the album back on the shelf.

"I thought someone had told me that was fine." Emmet said lifting the tray sofa. He put it on the table and jumped on my bed, hands behind the neck. His stance could show that they cared much for that, but I knew very well my brother and I knew what was going on inside his little head confused.

"I am, in fact, just do not want to keep reminding myself OK?" I declared, taking a sip of orange juice in the pan, going toward the little micro system to turn on some music. I closed my eyes smiling at the good that came to my ears and put the glass back on the table.

Is this real? Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

"I just do not understand how you like these songs!" My brother made a funny face and I got a pillow, playing strong against him. This made him take another and fight back. Thus began the war of pillows, again.

Endless moments of fun, and did not intend to surrender, even almost drowned in feathers of geese, when ...

"Children!" Someone shouted loud enough, while the sound has stopped. We look at the same time who was screaming, and saw Elizabeth with a hand on her hip, tapping her foot, hips on the floor of mouth with a hand showing that she was nervous.

"Come on Elizabeth, we are not more children!" Emmet said, and I enjoyed that he was distracted and attacked it with a pillow. I laughed in his face, but did not involve going to be attacked again.

"Hey!" She cried again, capturing our attention. "There are children hm?!" She put her hands around his waist again, approaching. "Look at this mess! You will never stop doing this mess?And when they are forty years? Will start to see who jumps higher on the sofas? "Emmett joked and smiled.

"Oh Elizabeth, will not say it's not crazy to join us?" My brother said going after our 'nanny' and massaging their shoulders, as he always did when he knew he was trouble. I denied her head, seeing when Elizabeth would bend down to pick up the feathers. O-oh. Na. No. She could not see the box under the bed!

"No, no, no. Let me clean those feathers. No need, really. "I said, preventing it lowered the box and saw that I had found.

"You? Fixing this mess? "He paused a bit, looking at me. She knew I was hiding something."Well, fine, but when I come back I do not want to see you wasting more pillows, hm?!" He said, winking at me and then turned away, muttering something I could not understand. I looked at Emmet, and soon began to join the sentences. I knew that my brother Emmet could not see the box under the bed. He was the most distracted from the earth.

I'll get by  
I'll survive

We had a good time taking those penalties, but at least neither Emmet Elizabeth saw the I wondered if one of them knew about this, or at least knew where she was.

I did not care about that anymore, when my brother came out, and I had my time and my room to myself. Elizabeth said that my tutors were not coming so I had the rest of the day free.

I had no more desire to hear sound or look of the box. Memories of something I did not know and do not make sense.

"Knock, knock." The door was open between, and I saw my one piece of the feature concerned about my mother. I always saw it, even though they are always busy. We always many events, my mother was a very educated.

"Oh, hi mom, go." I said smiling, knocking on my huge bed, so she sat beside me.

When the world's crashing down  
When I finally hit the ground

"Oh dear, excuse me." She said, coming up to me. I smiled at her, denying. "I should be here at that time, you must have hurt so much ..." my mother said, and I saw in their eyes a little experience it. I wondered about the past of my mother. Does she suffered because of someone, be someone who had hurt? I swallowed the questions in silence, before they could be curbed my lips.

"Mom, do not worry, I'm great. All things must pass, and see at least I found out before the worst happened! "I said, opening his arms to her and she held me tight. His crown fell on the bed and we laughed. My mother was a clumsy, always leaving his crown of shiny slip on the head.

"It's great to know that I still know my child. Honey, do not worry you'll find the right person for you, even if not exactly as expected. "She said, making me throw my head in her lap. Started playing with my hair and my face. "Hey, I love you saw?! As much as we do not see the time and be a boring and owl all the time, but I'll never stop loving you. "She said and I smiled happily.

I will not turn myself around  
Do not you try to stop me

"See, why should I be sad when I have my mother and my brother that I love so much?" I said, seeing the confusion in the eyes of my mother. "And Daddy, of course." I've done, and in return his smile of relief. I looked at the drawer of the bedside table, and returned my gaze to my mother.

"Oh dear, I need to address some issues with his father, is already dusk, a good night my princess!" My mother said, getting out of bed and rushing toward the exit of the room.

"Good night mom, all right with his subjects." I said, sending a kiss in the air to it, and getting it, as we always did. Also loving smile, that little mother-daughter bond, one that I always remember, even years later, that was very special. Even if I left everything.

I will not cry

# End of Chapter # 2

N / A: Particularly, I felt the chapter was a bit still, but I have let's start with the real story. I hope you enjoyed docinhas beautiful!

What do you think is that mysterious box?

And Jacob idiot? And Leah?

I beg and roll in the mud for great comments! And the vote, of course!

Folks, I present my beta linda *.*

Note: Oiee my friends, here is the MaHh Pattinson, the fic 7 deadly sins ....

People, come on, the whims paulinha not? Ta nice chap ...

Well, just came and say a HI ...

Then HI

People, get going. Continue to monitor and when der Capri, read my ok?

Beijos amoores

Goodbye!

N / A: Beautiful, wonderful, suuuper thank all the beautiful princesses who commented, I apologize for not being able to thank one by one, but it is clear that there are no words to describe how I love when they comment! So as not to lose the habit ...

* I kissed a frog and turned princess *


End file.
